Episode 3055 (11th April 1990)
Plot Percy is out of his chair and on crutches. Audrey is jealous that Alf offered to help Rita buy furniture for the flat after having refused to buy them a new bed. Ken goes grocery shopping at Bettabuy, where Vera mouths off about him. Derek also offers to help Rita out so she says she's already arranged it with Alf. Ken reluctantly goes into an employment agency. Alf tells Sally he's buying a new bed as a surprise for Audrey. Ken tells the recruitment agent he's only interested in newspaper jobs. Sally tells Audrey about the surprise when Audrey suspects he's with Rita. Audrey goes along to the bed shop as she fears that without her there Alf will buy the cheapest bed. Jack takes the bike inside when it rains, thinking it will rust. The agency doesn't have anything for Ken but the recruitment agent, Christine Woods, is an old pupil of his from Bessie Street School and suggests he goes back to teaching. Audrey catches Alf and Rita on a showbed together and buys an expensive bed to get back at Alf. Jack ruins Vera's mac by covering the bike with it. Wendy thinks Ken should teach again. He tells her that she doesn't know him very well. Cast Regular cast *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Tina Fowler - Michelle Holmes *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Desmond Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington (Uncredited) Guest cast *Wendy Crozier - Roberta Kerr *Receptionist - Victoria Finney *Christine Woods - Olwen May *Salesman - Nigel Makin Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *The Kabin *47 Church Road - Living room and bedroom *Bettabuy - Shop floor *Weatherfield Private Employment Agency - Reception and office *Johnson's Bed Warehouse *Unknown Street in Weatherfield Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey Roberts begins to regret her move to Grassmere Drive because she can no longer keep an eye on husband Alf. And Ken has a disturbing time when he meets someone from his past. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,730,000 viewers (6th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Wendy Crozier: "What's so very wrong about being a teacher?" Ken Barlow: "Well I'll tell you what's wrong with it. One, it's underpaid. Two, it's undervalued. Three, they're overworked. Four, most men of my age are leaving in droves, and five, if you think that I left my house, my family, my wife, my kid and my business to go back to something that I left fifteen years ago you don't know me very well." Category:1990 episodes